Happy Valentines Day
by thothlover
Summary: This story is for animeangel088. So so so so SOO sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy it. Logan and Kurt decide to have a private day on V-Day! ONESHOT! YAOI! Don't like don't read.


This story is for animeangel088. So so so so SOO sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy it.

**Happy Valentines Day**

Today was Valentines Day and it was the next most popular day at Bayville High, apart from Halloween. As Kurt opened his locker he groaned in annoyance as a few cards fell from his locker.

"Flooded again this year I see."

Kitty giggled.

"Oh, ha-ha."

Kurt said and shook his head with a chuckle anyway and moved to pick up the cards. School was over and he didn't know how on earth these cards would fit into his bag. He would have to take them home, even if he liked it or not. So with the help of Kitty he managed to get those cards in his bag that only made it extra heavy.

Once home, Nightcrawler was only happy that today was Friday. He would get to spend the weekend with Logan; the man said he had a surprise for him. After emptying his bag of Valentine cards and doing his homework he heard a knock on his door, a smile crossed his face, it was Logan. Kurt knew the man's knock and got up and answered the door.

"Happy Valentines day, elf."

Wolverine said as he held out a heart shaped card a box of candy.

"Then again, I heard you were swamped again this years so-"

"Logan, don't tease. You know women."

Kurt said with a chuckle and took Logan's card, wrapping his tail around the older man's waist and kissing him.

"Well then, ready to go?"

Wolverine said, placing his arms around the younger male's hips, looking him up and down and getting a nod from the other. Logan picked up Kurt bridal style and carried him out to his truck and drove off.

"Why can't I open my eyes?"

"'Cause it's a surprise."

Logan said and chuckled,

"No peeking."

"I'm not. I'm not."

Kurt said and laughed; oh it was tempting to peek. After about a two and a half hour drive Kurt got to open his eyes. They were up in the mountains in front of a log cabin, far from anyone else and when he looked to his left he could see a lake. The two got out of the truck and carried their stuff inside.

The inside of the cabin looked much better then the outside. There was a bearskin rug on the floor, an elk head on a mantle on the wall above the fire place and pictures of other parts of the mountain on the walls, guns and hunting knives for show, there were even a few swords!

"You take a look around I'll put the bags away."

Logan said and kissed Kurt on the cheek as he took the bags and carried them upstairs. Nightcrawler had been watching and let out a purr as he watched Logan's muscles flex as he carried those heavy bags up easily. He pressed his inducer and was back to his normal form, flicking his tail and closing the door with it he walked in and took off his jacket hanging it up. As he looked out the window he had a perfect view of the mountains around and the snow on their tips. It was so quiet where they were he could easily hear the birds singing around them.

"Ready for your surprise?"

Logan asked from the top of the steps and Kurt turned around and smiled.

"I thought this was the surprise."

He said and chuckled, teleporting to Logan's side only to get picked up again, bridal style and carried to the bedroom.

"Nope. The best is yet to come."

The dark haired man said and placed Kurt down on the bed, kissing his neck as he undressed him down to only his underwear and then laying him down on his stomach. Wolverine reached for a bottle of massage oil and poured some on his hands and went to work.

"Oh~ Logan."

Kurt moaned.

"Das ist wunderbar."

He purred as he relaxed under his lovers strong hands that ran ever so gently through his fur, massaging sore aching muscles. Kurt started to moan as Logan leaned over and gave him soft, gentle kisses as he massaged his lover moving his hands lower and lower until they were just above the hem of Kurt's boxers. The Wolverine groaned lowly, biting the inside of his cheek as he let his thumbs slide under the hem of his lover's boxers. Kurt had a really nice ass. A round ass, so perfect, it was firm and yet soft. He heard a hum and then felt his lover push up into the touch. Logan licked his lips and slid the underwear off his lover, running his hands up those perfect, soft, strong long legs and up to cup and massage the lovely blue globes in his hands.

Nightcrawler chuckled and hummed. Lightly biting his lower lip, pushing up into the touches his lover gave his ass. Then it stopped, he looked back to see Logan undress, muscles flexing and as the man pulled his jeans and underwear off, the man's erection stood up proudly in the air. Kurt purred, Logan was so big and thick; each time Logan fucked him he felt like a virgin being taken for the first time each time! The blue mutant wrapped his tail around his lover's organ and squeezed, running the spaded tip of his tail over the head of Logan's cock, making the man moan. Nightcrawler could feel Logan's cock twitching in his grasp, so he let go of the tail, letting it trail up slowly one of his legs over the curve of his ass cheek and up his back and back down again.

"You're teasin' elf."

Logan said in a husky deep voice and got back on the bed, licking the base of Kurt's tail and down his crack, parting the cheeks and teasing Kurt's entrance with the tip of his tongue before thrusting it inside. Nightcrawler moaned and clenched around the tongue, hissing and shivering at the extra pleasure it gave. Logan groaned and pulled his tongue out, then thrust it back inside, repeating the motion over a few times before pulling out and reaching into a bag on the floor for tube of lube, he poured its contents out and onto his hand, coating his fingers and then teasing, rubbing one finger against Kurt's entrance. The blue furred mutant relaxed, knowing what was to come and moaned as he felt a thick slicked up finger slide inside of him. Wolverine wiggled and moved his finger around inside his lover, loving the heat and tightness. He then began to move the finger in and out of the other, first slowly then gradually picking his up his pace.

"Ach, Logan!"

Kurt groaned as he felt the other add a second finger, scissoring and stretching him more before adding a third finger, hooking his fingers inside the other just for teasing. Then he pulled the fingers out, coating them again, rubbing it up and down his own shaft, coating himself before lining up with his lover's entrance, grabbing the base of his tail and squeezing.

"Mmm... Logan... bitte..."

"Please what, darlin'?"

Wolverines teased pressing in only the head of his cock making the mutant beneath him moan loudly and clench his fists in the sheets, pulling.

"Bitte, fuck me!"

Nightcrawler purred, pushing back against the others cock and causing him to slide in deeper. Logan groaned and pushed himself all the way in, staying still a moment as he was buried to the hilt. He rolled his hips hearing Kurt groan needily under him he smirked and squeezed the base of his tail again as he pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in, hitting the others prostate making the younger male scream out in pleasure.

"Oh, ja! Bitte! More!"

Kurt screamed and felt Logan stroke his tail, teasing the base with his thumb as he picked up his pace, thrusting in faster and harder, slamming into him. In a sense, Kurt was a slut when it came to hard sex with his lover. Logan fucked him so good! The man was an animal in bed!

"AH!"

Kurt groaned as he felt teeth digging into his shoulder, he could hear Logan panting and groaning. The teen whimpered as he felt the others strong fingers wrap around his throbbing cock and start to masturbate him in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, Logan... Ach! I-Ich... I'm gonna cum!"

Kurt moaned and arched his back, resting his head on Logan's shoulder as he shuddered and released with a loud moan echoing through the house. Logan grunted and groaned thrusting in a few more times before cumming hard and deep into the other. Riding out his orgasm and then pulling out, letting his lover drop onto the mattress.

Both were panting, exhausted from what they had done. Kurt lazily wrapped his tail around Logan's leg, the older male pulling him into his arms and pulling the covers over them, kissing the top of Kurt's forehead as the male purred, running his three fingered hand through his chest hair.

"Happy Valentines day Kurt."

He whispered to his lover who was already asleep.


End file.
